Scribe
Scribes (German: Schreiber, called Skriptor in german Version) are mid-level enemies encountered in Wolfenstein. Overview Scribes are scholars and mystics attached to the SS Paranormal Division, dispatched to Isenstadt as part of the operation to harness the power of the Veil and Black Sun Dimension. They are implied to be knowledgeable about the Thule race and to possess the ability to read minds and control Sniffers; in the mission Farm, the facility's two Scribes are called "Handlers" German: (Tierpfleger) by a scientist. They also have potent combat abilities, using powers similar to those of the Thule Medallion. Scribes are often mentioned in connection with interrogation and torture of Golden Dawn prisoners; Sergei Kovlov was apparently questioned by a Scribe, and in the mission SS Headquarters it is implied that the full interrogation procedure they use renders the victim completely insane. Richter appears to be a Scribe, though this is never explicitly stated. Strategy *Scribes have three main abilities; they can fire spherical energy blasts, they can generate protective barriers using the Veil power Shield, and they can move around almost instantaneously using the Veil power Mire. The energy blasts are fast moving (far faster than the energy balls of a Heavy Trooper) but are not hitscan, and can be dodged at long range. Their damage appears to fall off at range; close up, even one blast can critically damage the player on normal difficulty. The Shield ability does not fully protect from a Scribe's projectiles and should not be relied on in combat with them, and the Reflective Crystal cannot reflect their projectiles. Typically a Scribe will try to move close to the player before firing to maximize damage. Scribes have 60 health points. *Generating a shield requires the Scribe to stand still, and they will usually make a groaning sound as they generate it; the shields themselves make a humming sound. Scribes can shield large numbers of enemies or themselves, but not both, and once the shield is generated they will usually stand still to maintain it, rendering them vulnerable. If shielding only themselves, however, they may react to being approached by suddenly dropping the shield and attacking with a quick volley of energy blasts or just melee you if you are close enough. *While their Shield appears to be oval, collision detection treats it as rectangular. This makes it harder to shoot around it as the shield's corners are invisible. The shield is completely useless against Empowered attacks and does not protect them against melee attacks, so it is very easy to kill a Scribe generating shields using the Kar98's bayonet. If the Scribe is killed, all Shields will immediately vanish. If there are other enemies around, melee the Scribe is not recommended because the others can give you a beating or kill you before you reach the Scribe, you can however, use your own shield to protect you from gunfire. If you don't have Empower or Shield, just wait for a few moment to let the shield disappear, then go on to attack. *Their Mire ability manifests as running from place to place almost instantly, leaving a blurry trail behind them. The speed of this ability makes it difficult to react to by triggering the player's own Mire ability; if this is done, however, the Scribe will run at normal speed. Scribes will use Mire to escape if they take a lot of damage from bullet-based weapons in a short space of time or need to dodge a grenade, and this can override their normal need to stand still while generating a Shield. This is fairly common in town hub, where Scribes have a lot of place to run. This use of the Mire ability may also be responsible for their seeming ability to triplicate in order to dodge bullets and escape to a safer area, generally outside the line of fire. *After the mission Farm, in midtown, and especially in Downtown, Scribes are frequently encountered leading packs of Sniffers; their usual tactic is to Shield the Sniffers and hang back, then rush the player when all the Sniffers are dead in an attempt to finish them off. This tactic is easily exploited if the player can evade the Sniffers and reach the Scribe beyond them, since he can generally be killed easily with the bayonet before he can react. Locations The first Scribes are encountered during the mission Dig Site; the first will have his back to BJ and can easily be killed before he reacts, but the two later Scribes will have to be fought normally. Scribes are a fairly common enemy in both missions and town hubs, and frequently one or more Scribes will be found in a town hub spawn wave. After the mission Farm, Scribes will frequently be seen leading groups of up to half a dozen Sniffers, especially in downtown areas. Equipment Scribes do not carry any special equipment and do not use weapons, relying on their mystical powers. They do not drop anything when they die. Quotes *''"Acerrimus ex omnibus nostris sensibus est sensus videndi. Magna res est vocis et silenti temperamentum. Respice post te, mortalem te esse memento."'' ("The keenest of all our senses is the sense of sight. The great thing is to know when to speak and when to keep quiet. Look behind you, remember that you are mortal") *''"Aut nihil est sensus animis a morte relictum aut mors ipsa nihil."'' ("Either the soul feels nothing after succumbing to death, or death itself is nothing.") *While putting a shield on soldiers he probably also says in Latin: "indivisibiliter ac inseparabiliter", "nunquam non paratus", "aut vincere aut mori", "in salvo", "sic infit" ''and maybe also "hic et nunc","ego te provoco".'' *''"Someone will pay dearly for putting me down here."'' - A Scribe in the sewers of Downtown. *"We need reinforcements immediately!" - After seeing B.J. Blazkowicz emerge from the secret base of Kreisau Circle of Downtown. *''"Keep moving forward!" - When with a group of troops and B.J. is retreating or hiding behind cover. *"Move Out!"'' *''"Squad, advance!"'' Trivia *The English voice actor for Scribes is Jim Ward, who also voiced Jack Krauser in Resident Evil 4 and Granin in Metal Gear Solid 3. *It is possibility that Scribe is probably based from Occult Priest, the enemy that only appear in the console port of the Return to Castle Wolfenstein: Tides of War. Due to their ability of mastering the magic to preparation for war. See also *Geist *Veil Assassin *Sniffers Gallery Scribe.jpg|A Scribe prepares to attack Scribe Shield.png|A Scribe uses his Shield power ru:Книжники Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Nazi Occult Executives Category:Axis Category:Germans